Kid Icarus And The Metal Demonic
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: After Metal Sonic was defeated by both Sonic and Pit, he ends up in the Underworld and discovered by Medusa. Medusa not only repairs Metal, but rebuilds him into a new machine called the Metal Demonic and sets him loose in Station Square. Can Sonic and Pit stop this new and improved Metal now enhanced with tech of the gods?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Metal Falls to Hell**

(Somewhere in the skies)

Doctor Eggman was flying his large battleship, the Egg Carrier, through the skies along with a small fleet of air ships. As Eggman was piloting the Egg Carrier, he was approached from behind by Orbot and Cubot.

Orbot- Doctor…are you sure this is a good idea? Heading straight for Skyworld and attempting to invade it?

Eggman- What do you mean am I sure this is a good idea?! This is a great idea! If we control the sky itself, we'll have clear advantage against Sonic and those retarded heroes.

Orbot- Yes, but another member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team lives in Skyworld.

Cubot- Not to mention that beyond hot goddess, Palutena.

Orbot- Yes, her as well. She's almost as dangerous as Sonic in his super form. If she spots us…

Eggman- No she's not! We're flying in stealth mode. All of our ships, including the Egg Carrier are practically invisible to the naked eye. Plus, I've even put in a little extra work to ensure that our ships can't be picked up on radar while in stealth mode. We'll use this to launch a surprise attack, take out the angel and goddess, take over Skyworld, and launch a surprise attack from above against the other members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team. And I'll make the Eggman Empire over what's left of all their worlds!

Pit's voice- In your ****ing dreams, egghead!

As soon as Eggman heard that voice, he looked at windshield of the Egg Carrier and saw Pit. He wasn't directly in front of the windshield, but he was slightly above the Egg Carrier for Eggman to see him through the windshield. Pit flew in place there with his arms folded as he glared at the doctor.

Eggman- What the…?! How did you…

Pit- Lady Palutena spotted your hunks of junk coming miles away.

Eggman- But that's impossible! The stealth tech and…

Pit- Those only works if you're trying to be undetected from radar. Lady Palutena uses her goddess powers to see and they can spot you even with the best stealth technology. An evil genius like you should've known you need magic to escape from her eyes. And not just any magic, but one strong enough to match that of an A class goddess, which is obviously beyond your capability, dumbass!

Eggman growled at Pit for a moment, pulled out a CB, and began shouting into the CB.

Eggman- Attention all troops! We got a little birdie problem! Get out there and clip that turkey's wings!

Two flying robots tried to jump Pit from behind, but Pit pulled out these two daggers that make up the Palutena's Bow and used them to slice the robots to pieces.

Pit- That all you got?

Eggman- Hardly, you overgrown pigeon! Just look around you! You're completely surrounded by my fleet! In fact, the Egg Carrier is a flying fortress loaded to the brim with artillery. In fact, the ships cannons are already pointing at you, little angel. How do you intend to bring down a battleship fleet this size, little lone the Egg Carrier, all by yourself?

Pit- Who said I was by myself?

Suddenly, a blue blur brushed passed the Egg Carrier's laser cannon that were aiming at Pit. In an instant, the cannons blew up after the blue blur that passed by them faded. A couple of robots that were on deck were suddenly smashed to pieces as well as a blue blur dashed around all over the place. When one robot was left, something instantly grabbed it from behind, revealing it to be Sonic who was running around the deck. Sonic held the robot in a headlock with one hand, spat on the finger of his other hand, and gave the robot a wet willie, short secreting it.

Sonic- Hey there, egghead! Sorry, but I seem to have missed my invite to this party. So Pit lent me his!

Eggman- Out of all the members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team that angel could've called…why the **** did it have to be Sonic?!

Orbot- Maybe we should turn back while we still have the chance since the people of Skyworld know we're coming…

Eggman- I'm not turning tail that easily.

Eggman pulls out the CB again and began commanding more orders.

Eggman- Attention all troops! Change in plans! You all fly to Skyworld without the Egg Carrier for now while I deal with our uninvited guests!

The air ships began to fly away from the Egg Carrier, but a few of them were shot down by a few bullets from behind. When Eggman turned to look, he saw Tails and Knuckles flying right passed him in the Tornado 2.

Tails- Wow! I can't believe how much better the Tornado 2 is performing after that little tune-up.

Palutena (telepathically to Tails)- I take it you're pleased with the upgrades I your plane with?

Tails- To be honest, I don't know if pleased with the right word, Palutena! The Tornado 2 is flying much faster, can handle more pressure than before, weapons are firing faster…

Knuckles- Who knew a hot babe like you was smart enough to enhance the plane's capabilities.

Palutena (telepathically to Knuckles)- Well, not only am I more powerful than I look, I'm also much smarter than I look. Oh, and Knuckles…please mind your manners when talking to me! I take offense when someone speaks to me in that manner.

Knuckles- Fine. How about Tails and I get out there and bust some head?

Palutena (telepathically to Knuckles)- Be my guest, Knuckles.

Knuckles- Now you're speaking my langue!

Knuckles jumped out of the Tornado 2 and began using his glide to reach the airships to attack them. Tails remained in the Tornado 2 and began shooting down the ships Knuckles didn't jump to. Sonic and Pit took a moment to watch as Tails and Knuckles began taking down Eggman's attack fleet.

Sonic- I knew those two would make it here on time. Now you and I can focus on dealing with the main egg here.

Pit- Let's make this quick. My stomach is growling and I'd like to get something to eat soon.

Eggman watched in shock from the controls of the Egg Carrier as his plans to invade Skyworld were falling apart before his eyes.

Eggman- Blast that ****ing blue hedgehog! Blast that angel, Pit as well!

Metal Sonic- Having trouble with your schemes again, Doctor?

Eggman turned around to look at Metal Sonic.

Eggman- Well, I don't see you doing anything about the situation! Instead of just standing there, get out there and deal with those pests?!

Metal Sonic- Dealing with Sonic is pleasure enough for me…doctor…

(Back on the Egg Carrier's deck)

Sonic and Pit had just finished all the last of the Eggman robots that were on the deck of the ship.

Sonic- I think that's the last of them, Pit. Guess all that's left is to kick Eggman's…

Pit- Sonic, behind you!

Sonic quickly noticed an energy ball heading at him from behind and did a backflip to dodge it. Sonic turned to look towards where that energy ball was fired from and saw Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic- Long time no see, Sonic! My lonesome copy!

Sonic- You're the copy, Metal.

Pit- Who is that robot? He looks just like you, Sonic.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- That's Metal Sonic, a robotic counterpart to Sonic created by Doctor Eggman to destroy the real Sonic. He might only be a robot, but he's more like Sonic than just looking like him. I'm sure you can relate with Dark Pit. Only Metal Sonic isn't as…friendly with Sonic as Dark Pit is with you, even though Metal Sonic usually prefers to act independently.

Metal Sonic surrounded his body with a ball of energy and dashed for Sonic and Pit as if Metal Sonic was using Sonic spin dash. Sonic and Pit managed to dodge, but Pit was astounded by how fast Metal Sonic could move.

Pit- What the?! How is that machine able to match Sonic's speed like that?!

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- It's a little complicated to explain to you with your…uh…limited understanding…but Eggman created Metal Sonic using Sonic life data, not just making the machine look like Sonic.

Sonic- Metal might be fast, but he's not really as fast as me. No one alive is, and that is fact.

Sonic began rubbing his finger under his noise, but then Pit noticed Metal Sonic doing the same thing.

Metal Sonic- We'll see about that, Sonic!

Metal Sonic dashed for Sonic again, but Sonic jumped to dodge. Then Sonic tried to hit Metal with his homing shot. Metal barely managed to dodge, but before he could mount a counter strike, Metal Sonic was knocked to the ground when Pit struck him with a melee attack from the Palutena's Bow. Metal Sonic got back up and performed a spin dash. But not at Pit, but at Sonic again. Sonic countered with his spin dash and the two spinning saw balls just clashed, trying to push the other back. However, Metal Sonic was hit from behind with a light arrow Pit shot with his bow. This stunned Metal Sonic for a bit and allowed Sonic's spin dash to knock Metal Sonic to the ground.

(Back in the Egg Carrier's control room)

Eggman was watching as Pit keeps attacking Metal Sonic while Metal was trying to attack Sonic. Eggman picked up the CB again and began shouting at Metal through it.

Eggman- Metal Sonic, what the hell is wrong with you?! I know you have a beef with Sonic, but you need to focus on the angel too! Sonic's not your only opponent in this fight! Are you even listening to me, Metal!

Cubot- Uh…boss…Metal already cut the CB's line about halfway through that speech you made to him…

Eggman- …Shit…Now because Metal Sonic is too focused on trying to take down Sonic, he's letting Pit land free hits on him! He's gonna lose to them if he lets his obsession with Sonic get the better of him again!

(Back on the deck of the Egg Carrier)

Metal tried to attack Sonic, but Sonic dodged and Pit landed another surprise attack to Metal Sonic and knocked him to the ground. Before Metal Sonic could get back up, he saw Sonic in his ball form hit him in the face and chest. Metal Sonic's chest began to open up and some of his parts were even showing. Sparks of electricity were sparking from his body and he was barely able to move.

Pit- Lady Palutena, I think this is our chance to end this. I think the mega laser would do the job nicely.

Palutena- Ok. Power of Mega Laser!

Then a huge beam of energy was fired and it blasted Metal Sonic not only through the ground, but straight through the Egg Carrier. Eventually, Metal Sonic was blasted right through the engine room of the ship.

(Back in the control room of the Egg Carrier)

Cubot- Uh…Doctor Eggman…it looks like the Egg Carrier main reactor core was just blown up…

Orbot- Doctor, I think it's time we retreat before the whole ship blows up with us still on board.

Eggman grunted a bit and decided to turn on his hover craft to escape.

(Outside the Egg Carrier)

The Egg Carrier instantly blew up in a massive explosion. Luckily, Pit was using the Power of Flight to get away. He was also carrying Sonic in a same way Tails carried Sonic in Sonic 2 and 3. Pit was struggling a bit flying while holding Sonic.

Sonic- Come on, Pit! I don't weigh that much!

Pit- I'm still…not used to…flying with…passengers…

Then Sonic and Pit heard the sound of the debris crashing down below.

Sonic- That didn't sound good.

Pit- We probably…should take a look…at the damage…

(Where parts of the Egg Carrier landed)

Sonic and Pit landed at what was left of a garden of some kind.

Sonic- Ooo…Looks like the falling wreckage of the Egg Carrier did a number on this place…

Pit- Strange. This place feels familiar to me for some reason.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Oh dear…Viridi's not gonna like this…

Pit- Viridi? Why do you say that, Lady Palutena?

Before Palutena could answer, Sonic and Pit heard the sound of a door opening. Then Pit and Sonic saw Dark Pit and Phosphora enter.

Phosphora- Pit…?

Pit- Phosphora and Pittoo?

Dark Pit- Don't call me that! More importantly, what are you and the blue hedgehog doing in Viridi's personal garden?

Pit- Viridi's personal garden…oh shit…

Phosphora- I'd actually like to ask what did you do to the place?! It looks like a meteor hit this place!

Pit- I can explain! Sonic and I were fighting Eggman and the debris of his flying ship crashed here.

Dark Pit- I'd say you're just lucky Viridi is busy talking to Kirby and the citizens of Popstar right now, trying to convince them to join the forces of nature. Otherwise, I don't want to know how pissed off she'll get seeing her personal garden like this.

Phosphora- Actually Dark Pit, things are looking back to normal.

When Dark Pit looked back at the garden, he saw the garden was completely fix and Sonic was leaning next to a tree and looking out of breath.

Dark Pit- I stand corrected. You're lucky you had the hedgehog with super speed with you to bail you out of this predicament.

Then Tail and Knuckles flew in on the Tornado 2 and landed in the garden.

Tails- There you two are.

Sonic- Tails, Knuckles, did you two get rid of Eggman's fleet?

Knuckles- Yeah, we did all the work while you were playing with Metal Sonic.

Tails- Palutena told us you and Pit flew down here, because you heard some of the falling debris crash here. But I don't see any damage.

Sonic- That's because I fixed place in the blink of an eye.

Knuckles- Uh…guys…

Knuckles pointed to the sky and everyone saw another batch of debris falling from the sky and about to land in the garden again.

Pit- Oh shit! Not again!

Luckily, a portal suddenly opened up and the falling debris fell through it.

Dark Pit- That Sonic's doing again?

Sonic- I got super speed, not the power to open portals.

Palutena (telepathically to everyone)- Actually, that was me. I just sent the falling debris somewhere else where it won't hurt anyone before it lands. Pit, Sonic, maybe you should leave before you accidently do something that might upset Viridi. I don't want her to resin the peace treaty between Skyworld and the Forces of Nature.

(In the Underworld)

A portal opened up just above Medusa's Underworld palace and out came piles of falling debris from the Egg Carrier. After the debris landed, Medusa rushed out of her palace.

Medusa- What the hell was that noise?!

Medusa sees the wreckage on her front lawn.

Medusa- Typical of Palutena dumping her garbage onto my home! It's not bad that bitch locked us all in the Underworld, but now she's using the Underworld as a garbage dump! (Sigh)…Pandora, Thanatos, get here and clean up this mess!

Thanatos and Pandora arrived after hearing Medusa call them and they began trying to remove the debris from Medusa's palace. As Thanatos was moving some of the debris, he noticed something trying to move under the rubble.

Thanatos- Huh…? What's this?

Thanatos moved the debris and found a badly damaged Metal Sonic.

Thanatos- Hey, I think I found something!

Medusa and Pandora rushed over and saw Metal Sonic damaged body.

Pandora- What? You called us to show us a piece of scrap?

Suddenly, Metal Sonic moved a bit. That startled Medusa, Pandora, and Thanatos a bit. With what little strength Metal had left, he reached out for Medusa.

Metal Sonic- …please…help me…

Then the red lights that acted as Metal Sonic's eyes went out and Metal Sonic slumped to the ground.

Thanatos- Well that was creepy.

Pandora- Shall we dispose of this piece of junk?

Medusa- Hmm…actually…I think we have an opportunity on our hands here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Metal's Rebirth**

(Station Square)

Sonic, Pit, Tails, and Knuckles were standing in front of a chilidog stand by a street corner. Sonic walked up to the stand and placed an order.

Sonic- Four chilidogs please.

Pit- Hold on! Lady Palutena, do I have any money on me?

Sonic- Relax, Pit. This one's on me.

Pit- Thanks, Sonic.

Palutena (telepathically to Sonic)- You sure that much chilidogs is good for your health, Sonic? Shouldn't you eat more fruits and vegetables?

Sonic- I'm surprised you'd be mentioning vegetables so soon after what happened with your vegetable surprise.

Palutena (telepathically to Sonic)- Oh…Pit told you about that…

Sonic- Nah. Luigi did during that Rabbid infestation in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Pit- About that robotic copy of you…it hardly gave me any attention at all during that fight. Does he not think I'm worth his time fighting?

Knuckles- So Metal's obsession got the better of him again?

Tails- It's not like that, Pit. You see, Metal Sonic was created from Sonic's life data. Giving Metal Sonic Sonic's personality, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and more. To him, he feels as if he can never really be Sonic unless he defeats the real Sonic. Which is why Metal Sonic usually acts on his own accord instead of following Eggman's orders. So in that fight, he only focused on attacking Sonic, even though you were also his opponent, was because his mind is still fixated on defeating the real Sonic and taking his place. So much so, he's willing to not focus on a second opponent and let himself get smacked around.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Obsessed with taking down the original…that sounds familiar…

Pit- Yeah, but Pittoo is on our side now.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- True, but as Viridi said, just because we're now on the same side doesn't mean we're all buddy-buddy. Our relationship is still a little shaky, but I really don't want Viridi or the Forces of Nature to terminate our peace treaty. We might still need their aid against Tabuu.

Tails- By the way, Palutena, I never got to thank you for upgrading the Tornado 2.

Palutena (telepathically to Tails)- Oh, I'm sure you would've gotten to those upgrades yourself in time since Sonic keeps telling me how good of a mechanic you are.

Pit- So what do you suppose happened to Eggman or his cronies?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- I saw Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot escaping using that flying hover car of Eggman's, but I didn't see Metal Sonic escape that wreckage.

Sonic- I wouldn't worry about Metal. He bounces back as much as egghead does. And half the time, Eggman wasn't the one who repairs his injures. Metal just seems to be able to fix himself. Anyway, I say it's time we eat our chilidogs. I'm starving!

(In the basement of Medusa's Underworld palace)

Medusa, Thanatos, and Pandora were working on something in the basement. It was mostly covered in shadows since there was little light down there, but it was some kind of machine. It had a similar outline to Metal Sonic, but a lot of things were changed from the original design.

Thanatos- I think we got it finished.

Medusa- Good. But that original look it had…I can't help but feel as through I've seen it before…but where…

For a split second, Medusa imagines a hedgehog that looks very similar to Sonic. Only this hedgehog's fur was white as snow instead of blue and he had a cyan blue scarf wrapped around his neck. Medusa shook her head after that brief daydream.

Medusa- No matter. Pit has been spotted in a town called Station Square with that blue speed demon. Once our new friend wakes up, we'll let him loose. Now then, I think we should give him a new name.

Pandora- What's wrong with Metal So…

Medusa- He has a new body, a new look, and a new mistress. I think a new name is fitting to signify his rebirth. I think we should call him…the Metal…Demonic…

Suddenly, a pair of glowing red eyes lit up from the machine lying on the table in the basement and it began to move a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Resurfacing**

(Medusa's throne room)

Medusa was standing in her throne room and she was circling around this bazar machine. It resembled Metal Sonic's badass look from Sonic Heroes, but the outer frame was red instead of blue and there was a dark aura surrounding it.

Medusa- Now…my Metal Demonic…how do you feel now.

The red machine looked at its mechanical claws and tightened its grip.

Metal Demonic- Power! So much power!

Medusa- That's good. Some of the best technology of the gods is now running through your systems, increasing your capabilities far beyond any upgrade Doctor Eggman could ever give to you with the technology he can build.

Metal Demonic bowed to Medusa.

Metal Demonic- You are too kind, Medusa.

Medusa- Now, all I ask in return is that you located Palutena's pathetic little errand boy, Pit…and eradicate him! Don't you worry about Sonic, because they're both conveniently in same place right now. However, I would insist you don't focus on just Sonic, since that's why you were defeated. But feel free to destroy Sonic before Pit if you want. In fact, we should go after the rest of the Super Mario Brothers' Team after those two are disposed of, since they all have proven to be just as much of a pain in the ass as Pit.

Metal Demonic- It would be my pleasure. I've got a score with that angel as much as I do with my retarded fake!

As Metal Demonic was leaving the room, Medusa saw him as a white hedgehog with a cyan scarf for a second.

Medusa- Again…why do I keep thinking about that white hedgehog. I know I've seen him before, but where…?

Little did Medusa or the Metal Demonic know, Magolor was watching from behind a stain glass window behind where Medusa's throne was. Magolor was standing on ledge outside the castle…or floating to be more accurate.

Mysterious voice- Hey Magolor, how about some help, please!

Magolor looked down and saw a giant red squid trying to climb up the outside of Medusa's Underworld palace.

Magolor- What's the matter, Squid Barron? The climb too much for you?

Squid Barron- At least you can fly! I'm a squid, not a climber!

Magolor- Well, you can stop climbing up and head back down. We got a situation we're gonna need to tell the boss about.

Squid Barron- You serious?! Now I have to climb all the way down when I'm 2/3 of the way up?!

(At Eggman's base)

Eggman was trying to make repairs to his machine as a way to try and get his mind off of that humiliating defeat.

Eggman- Can't believe that goddess of light could see through all my stealth tech! And now my Egg Carrier's wrecked again! Maybe if I powered the stealth tech with a Module-237XB…but where am I gonna find another one of those? Especially since Sonic and that Poke'mon Trainer ruined my last attempt. Shit! Ever since Sonic joined forces with those other heroes, completing anything evil just seems too impossible to do!

Suddenly, Eggman's computer began signaling some kind of alarm. Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot walked over to the computer and Eggman saw a signal was being picked up.

Eggman- Hey, that's Metal's system beacon. So he survived the crash! Of course he did, I made him after all!

Orbot- Are you sure that's Metal Sonic, doctor? There appear to be a few things that appear to be…different…

Cubot- Yeah, since when can Metal fly that fast?

Eggman looked at the computer again and saw that signal was moving way to fast for any of his robots were capable of moving at.

Eggman- I'll admit…this is a bit strange. Not only that, Metal's body seems to also be different. But it looks like he's heading for Station Square. I think we should see why Metal Sonic is functioning so differently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Metal Rematch**

(Station Square)

Sonic, Pit, Tails, and Knuckles were sitting at a picnic table, enjoying their chilidogs. So far, everyone around them were going through their normal lives.

Pit- I usually prefer cheeseburgers, but I still enjoy a good chilidog.

Sonic- Well in my opinion, nothing beats a good chilidog.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Uh…Pit…

Pit- You want that we save you some, Lady Palutena?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- No, chilidogs are very unhealthy and I want to keep my figure. Actually, I'm picking up something…it feels like the Underworld and it's heading straight for Station Square.

Pit- The Underworld army?! Here of all places?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Actually, it's just one…but it feels more…machine…

Pit- Medusa's gotten some kind of new weapon?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Whatever it is, it's heading for Station Square at an incredible speed.

Sonic- Sounds like we got another playdate. Foiling Eggman's attack on Skyworld did leave me feel a bit unsatisfied.

Suddenly, there was a large explosion somewhere in the city.

Tails- That must be the threat Palutena was picking up!

Sonic- And it's close by! Let's head on over. I don't want to be late for this party!

(In another section in Station Square)

Sonic, Pit, Tails, and Knuckles arrived as a crowd of people were running passed them, trying to get away from whatever just attacked. There was large smoke cloud as if from an explosion coming from just head of them. But what was odd was Sonic and the others saw what looked like a figure moving towards them out of the smoke. It looked very similar to a machine.

Mysterious machine- Well…look who showed. Just the group I wanted to see.

The figure walked out of the smoke cloud and there stood the Metal Demonic.

Sonic- What the…Metal…?

Pit- Hold on! That's the same Metal Sonic we fought earlier?!

Metal Demonic- I wouldn't say I'm the same.

Suddenly, a hologram of Medusa appeared in the sky right behind Metal Demonic.

Medusa- Hello again, Pit. I take it you and the hedgehog just noticed my new toy.

Sonic- What the hell did you do to Metal?

Medusa- Hey, you were the ones who dumped him on my lawn. I found him, fixed him up, and made him better…hehehe…in more ways than one…

Metal Demonic- And now I'm back for a rematch!

Tails- What did she do you, Metal Sonic?!

Medusa- Actually, I've been calling him Metal Demonic. I think that name suits his new look.

Sonic- Metal Sonic or Metal Demonic, they're all the same hunk of junk to me!

Sonic charged his spin dash and rushed for Metal Demonic, but Metal Demonic vanished almost instantly and Sonic's spin dash didn't attack anything. Suddenly, Sonic was kicked in the back from behind and knocked to the ground by Metal Demonic. Pit tried swing one of the daggers that make the Palutena's Bow at Metal Demonic from behind, but Metal Demonic literally broke himself into pixels. The pixels of Metal Demonic scattered before Pit's attack hit and they reformed back into Metal Demonic behind him. Before Pit could react, Metal Demonic punched Pit and knocked him through a display window of a store close by in the area.

Knuckles- Did you see that, Tails?!

Tails- Since when could Metal do something like that?!

Medusa- Like I said before, I made him better. I installed technology of the gods into his system. Making him stronger, faster, and better!

Metal Demonic- And I'm going to use every bit of this new power to crush you all!

Sonic got himself back up.

Sonic- I see you're able to provide more of a challenge. Fine by me. I was getting bored anyway!

Pit got up and brushed the broken glass off of himself.

Pit- It will take a lot more than god tech to take us down, Medusa. Hell, I've even beaten Hades on my own!

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- I wouldn't say on your own, Pit…

Pit- Lady Palutena!

Medusa- Well, let's see if you can entertain me long enough before Metal Demonic disassembles you all.

Then Medusa's giant hologram vanishes, leaving Sonic, Pit, Tails, and Knuckles alone with Metal Demonic.

Metal Demonic- I'm gonna enjoy this!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Memories of Chaos**

(Just outside of Station Square)

Eggman was flying his hovercraft with Orbot and Cubot riding as well.

Eggman- I think we're getting close to Metal's signal. But why would he come to Station Square.

Cubot- I think I see smoke coming down there. Is he attacking?

Eggman- Attacking?! Without me giving the orders?!

Orbot- He has acted on his own accord before. Remember the time when he locked you up and took over your army of robots during Sonic Heroes?

Eggman- …good point, Orbot…

Mysterious voice- It would figure you'd have something to do with this mess.

Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot looked up and saw Dark Pit flying just within arm's reach above them.

Eggman- What the?! Another one of those damn angels that serves that wimpy goddess?!

Dark Pit- I might be an angel, but this Pit ain't no damn pawn of any goddess!

Viridi (telepathically to Dark Pit)- I would watch it if I were you, Dark Pit. I can turn off your power of flight with just a mere snap of my finger. Also, I don't think that little eggy is behind this metal machine a…friend…informed me about. Otherwise he would've informed me about Eggman as well.

Dark Pit- So…you're saying Eggman's not involved?

Eggman- Involved with what?

(Back in Station Square)

Sonic, Pit, Tails, and Knuckles were still fighting Metal Demonic. Sonic used his spin dash, but Metal Demonic jumped out of the way. Pit tried to kick Metal Demonic in the back from above and behind, but Metal Demonic vanished instantly before Pit's foot could reach him. Suddenly, Metal's claws were launched at Pit from behind and they were attached to these long black coils that quickly wrapped around Pit before electrocuting him and making Pit drop to the ground. Knuckles tried a drill attack from above after climbing a building while Metal Demonic was distracted with Pit. However, Metal Demonic caught Knuckles and hurled him at Tails. Tails barely managed to duck in time, but Knuckles' face was slammed into the side of a building.

Knuckles- Could've…at least…tried to catch me, Tails…

Tails- Sorry Knuckles…hehe…Palutena, can't you shut down Metal's systems like how you shut down that Grodus guy during the season 3 finale?

Palutena (telepathically to Tails)- I'm afraid it's not that easy. Grodus' tech was simply mortal. The tech Medusa put into Metal is tech of the gods and more advanced. I'm sure Medusa already has a counter measure in case I try to hack Metal Demonic's systems.

Tails- Well…maybe I can. I've hacked Metal's systems once before. Maybe I can do it again.

Tails pulls out a wrist computer.

Tails- I might need you guys to buy me some time. Hacking this god tech might take some time and I need you to keep Metal off my back.

Sonic- Whatever you say, Tails.

Pit- Lady Palutena, maybe you can help Tails with the hacking since I don't think he's familiar with technology this advanced.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Way ahead of you, Pit. Just try and hold Metal Demonic off of Tails until then.

Pit pulled out his Palutena's Bow and fired a few light arrows at Metal Demonic. Metal Demonic a force field around his body to block the arrows. Then Knuckles popped out of the ground and swung an uppercut at Metal Demonic. But just as Knuckles was feeling good about his surprise attack on Metal Demonic, Metal fired a laser beam from his eyes and blasted into the side of the building again. While Metal Demonic was distracted, Sonic landed a homing shot at Metal Demonic and knocked him back a bit. Metal Demonic charged for a spin dash and so did Sonic. As the two spin dashes collided, Pit tried aiming a light arrow at Metal Demonic. But when Pit shot the arrow, Metal Demonic used Chaos Control dodge. And since Sonic was spin dashing at nothing now, his spin dash continued and Sonic crashed into a truck. Suddenly, Metal Demonic grabbed Pit from behind.

Metal Demonic- I'm not falling for that one again!

Then Metal Demonic used Chaos Control to teleport himself and Pit high up above the ground before letting him go. Pit quickly activated the power of flight to get his wings flapping.

Pit- Dipshit! I have wings and can fly! Dropping me at this height won't do anything.

Metal Demonic- Don't play dumb with me. Medusa already told me about how your wings don't really work without your goddess' power. And that has a time limit before your wings turn to ash. In the skies, it's merely a waiting game.

Pit- Except I've been training to expand my time limit! I can fly in the skies all day!

Metal Demonic- We'll see about that.

Metal Demonic surrounded his body with a ball of energy and dashed for Pit. Pit managed to fly out of the way as Metal Demonic kept charging downward.

Pit- You missed!

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Pit…you weren't who he was aiming for…

(Back down below)

Sonic and Knuckles are looking up, trying to see if they can spot Pit or Metal Demonic. Meanwhile, Tails was still trying to figure out any weakness Metal Demonic might have.

Sonic- Why'd they have to fly so high up? I can't see them and how can I help Pit if I can't reach him?

Knuckles- Hey, it looks like something coming down.

Palutena (telepathically to Sonic)- Sonic, quickly get Tails out of the way! Quickly!

Sonic wasn't sure about what Palutena meant, but without any hesitation, he dashed for Tails and pulled him out of there. In about a second after Sonic moved Tails, Metal Demonic smashed right through the road and into the sewer system.

Tails- Holly shit! That was close!

Suddenly, the ground began shaking.

Knuckles- I don't think Metal is done with whatever he's trying to pull!

Then water began bursting from under the road like geysers.

Tails- Metal has damaged the sewer's water main system! We need to get everyone to higher ground before the city is flooded!

Sonic then ran at top speed and time seemed to stop to Sonic's eyes as he ran through Station Square, getting all the civilians to higher ground like rooftops. Including Tails and Knuckles. Once Sonic gotten everyone up to higher ground, time seem to return to normal for Sonic since he stopped running at top speed.

Tails- It's like Perfect Chaos all over again.

Pit eventually flew back down and onto the same rooftop Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were standing on.

Pit- Why would Metal try and flood Station Square?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Probably because Sonic's only known weakness is he can't swim. And it limits your maneuver ability without flying.

Then they saw Metal Demonic flying just above them.

Metal Demonic- Perfect, the stage is set. Not much for Sonic to run and not much for Pit to rest his wings.

Sonic- You should know me better than that, Metal. After all, you were supposedly made from my life data.

Then the Chaos Emeralds began circling around Sonic's body as Sonic transforms into Super Sonic.

(Medusa's Underworld palace)

Even though Medusa's holographic image of herself wasn't in Station Square, she was still using her powers to watch the fight from the safety of he palace. But she almost froze when she saw Sonic turn into Super Sonic.

Medusa- Those emeralds…that power…it can't be…

(Flashback to an event 1,000 years ago)

A white hedgehog who looked like Sonic with a cyan blue scarf around his neck was looking badly injured and blood was seen on parts of his chest. A large dragon god pinned this white hedgehog to the wall by grabbing his neck.

Dragon god- You are a fool, Chaos! With you stripped of your true power and turned mortal, you are no match for me!

White hedgehog who looked like Sonic- Maybe…but I'm too stubborn…to know when I'm beat…

Dragon god- Optimistic and comedic as always. Still, you made a great scapegoat after my plot to overthrow the Lord of the Universe failed. But with those emeralds you and your new fox friend dug up will help me start up my plans all over again.

Computerized voice- Message sent.

Dragon god- What?!

The dragon god turned around and saw a man who looked like Mario and a young fox boy who looked similar to Tails standing at the dragon god's computer.

Fox who looked like Tails- I can't believe it! I did it! And with technology beyond my understanding! I helped Chaos!

Man who looked like Mario- Hey dumbass! Thanks for that little confession you made there.

Dragon god- What the **** did you do?!

Man who looked like Mario- Just used your computer to send an recording of you confessing how you framed our friend, Chaos, for your crimes against the leader of the gods. We sent it to a good friend of mine, named Kyrin.

Dragon god- Wait…the Lord of the Universe's son?!

Man who looked like Mario- Guess you do know of my friend. I'm sure once he shows that recording to his father. Then all your plains to overthrow the Lord of the Universe will be gone finished for good.

The dragon god dropped the white hedgehog who looked like Sonic, dashed over to the man who looked like Mario and the fox boy who looked like Tails with lightning fast speed, and grabbed both of them by the neck.

Dragon god- Maybe so…but I'll make sure that Kyrin finds a fat Italian corpse before he even has a chance to come and save your sorry asses!

The white hedgehog who looked like Sonic struggled to get up, despite his injuries.

White hedgehog who looked like Sonic- Can't…let Marco fall…not after all he's done for me…must…help him somehow…

Suddenly, these seven colorful stones rose from the ground and began circling around him.

Mysterious voice- The power of the god that was once taken from you…shall now return to the god that power came from…

Then the white hedgehog who looked like Sonic was engulfed by a bright light and the entire area began to shake like crazy. When the light faded, the hedgehog who looked like Sonic had all of his injuries healed, but his body was looking very different. The color of his fur changed from white as snow to gold, his eyes changed to red, and there was a glowing aura surrounding his body. The cyan scarf around his neck remained the same though.

Dragon god- No! This can't be happening!

Super form of the hedgehog who looked like Sonic- Oh, it's happening alright. I've got my power back!

The dragon god let go of the man who looked like Mario and the fox who looked like Tails and tried to swing his claw and the super form of the hedgehog that looks like Sonic. But the hedgehog who looked like Super Sonic caught the dragon god's claw before it could reach him.

Super form of the hedgehog who looked like Sonic- By the way, I'm still not happy about how you failed to assassinate the Lord of the Universe and stuck me with the blame, had me turned mortal, and then attacked my friends!

Dragon god- Let go of me!

The super form of the hedgehog who looked like Sonic smirked a bit.

Super form of the hedgehog who looked like Sonic- If you insist…

Then the hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic spun the dragon god a bit before throwing the dragon god all the way across the room and into a metal wall. The dragon god made a huge crater in wall on impact. After the hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic threw the dragon god across the room, the man who looked like Mario, a man who looked like Luigi, and the fox who looked like Tails rushed up to him.

Fox who looked like Tails- WOW! Chaos, that was amazing!

Man who looked like Mario- Such power…Chaos…is this your true power?

Hedgehog who looked Super Sonic- Indeed, it is. Feels like it's been forever since I last had my full power at my disposal. I should thank you, Marco, but we still have something to take care of first.

Then they saw the dragon god getting back up.

Dragon god- You might have your powers back, but that doesn't mean you'll still get out of here alive!

Hedgehog who looked like Super Sonic- But don't think you'll have it that easy. You know very well I'm just as strong as you now that I have my powers back.

(Flashback ends and the scene returns to Medusa's Underworld palace)

Medusa- The god…of chaos…but he became a mortal 1,000 years ago! And yet, this blue rodent is using that same god's power?! How is that possible?!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: When the Metal Falls**

(Back in station Square)

Most of Station Square was still flooded a bit after Metal Demonic busted a hole in the sewer system. Super Sonic and Pit were flying while Tails and Knuckles were standing on a rooftop, all staring down Metal Demonic.

Medusa (telepathically to Metal Demonic)- Metal Demonic, that power that blue hedgehog is using…

Metal Demonic- I know. That's Sonic's super form after he absorbs energy from the Chaos Emeralds. I've seen it before.

Medusa (telepathically to Metal Demonic)- It's not that you fool! Those emeralds and that energy his using belonged to an ancient and powerful god. He was known as the God of Chaos. Sure, he wasn't an S ranked god, but he was certainly much more powerful than most of the A ranked gods. This could definitely push your new abilities to the limit.

Metal Demonic- I'm not worried. Like I said, I know Super Sonic and his limits since I fought Sonic's super form before. Like how Pit can only use the power of flight for so long, same thing with Sonic being able to stay in that form. Once he runs out of rings, he'll lose that power.

Medusa- Don't let your guard down. I too have experienced the powers of the God of Chaos, and it is not something you want to take chances with!

Metal Demonic (thinks)- A god…maybe I really am more like Sonic with this god technology inside of me…

Super Sonic- If you won't make the first move, Metal, then I will!

Super Sonic charged his spin dash until his body was glowing with a blue light.

Super Sonic- Ready…GO!

Super Sonic rushed off as Metal Demonic with his light speed attack and knocked Metal Demonic even higher into the air. As Super Sonic rushed for Metal again, Metal Demonic's eyes adjusted to Super Sonic's speed and he narrowly managed to dodge Super Sonic's light speed attack.

Super Sonic- He avoided me at light speed?!

Metal Demonic- Just barely, but yes. Tech of the gods against power of the gods.

Super Sonic- What are you talking about? I'm not using and of Palutena's powers.

Metal Demonic- That's not what I meant…

Metal Demonic tried a spin dash at Super Sonic, but Super Sonic managed to duck in time. But before Metal Demonic could turn around and try again, a blackhole opened up and Metal was sucked into it.

Metal Demonic- What is this?!

Pit- Power of blackhole! Tech of the gods might be impressive, but nothing compares to Lady Palutena's real goddess powers. That blackhole you're stuck is makes it impossible to move while you're stuck in there. Make you an easy target!

Pit fired a bunch of light arrows at Metal Demonic, but when the smoke cleared, Metal Demonic was protecting himself with a force field. Metal Demonic let down the force field once the blackhole faded and Metal Demonic was free again. Metal Demonic fired a laser from his eyes at Pit. Pit managed to fly out of the way, but Metal Demonic used that as a distraction so he could fly up close to Pit and uppercut Pit in the stomach. Pit almost fell into the water, but he manages to regain his focus and stay airborne before he fell.

Pit- Damn…! I'm gonna be feeling that one in the morning!

Pit looked up and saw Metal Dominic about to come at him with another spin dash, but Super Sonic knocked him away from Pit with his spin dash.

Super Sonic- Hey Metal, instead of picking on a poor defenseless angel, how about you pick on a hedgehog your own size!

Pit- Sonic, I'm not poor or defenseless!

Metal Demonic rubs his finger against his nose.

Metal Demonic- Fine by me. You're the one I want, anyway, Sonic!

Super Sonic and Metal Demonic dashed for each other and were moving almost too fast for Pit's eyes to keep up. Eventually, Pit noticed a spark of flame coming from one of his wings.

Pit- Oh shit! My wings are starting to reach their limit!

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Not to worry, because help is on its way.

Pit- Huh…?

Just as Super Sonic and Metal Demonic stopped dashing around, something rushed passed Metal Demonic and Metal Demonic acted as if he was just punched in the face. That's when Pit noticed Tails flying the Tornado 2 and Knuckles riding on one of the wings of the plane.

Knuckles- Hey, Pit. Need a place to land for a bit.

Pit- How did you…?

Tails- You can thank Palutena for teleporting the Tornado 2 to us.

As Pit landed on the wing opposite to the one Knuckles was riding on, Super Sonic flew up to the Tornado 2.

Super Sonic- Tails, did you finish analyzing Metal Demonic?

Tails- I think so. If you can get me close enough, I can upload your personality to Metal Demonic. That should overload his systems.

Pit- You sure that will work?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Believe it or not, they beat Metal Sonic by doing that once in the past.

Super Sonic- But how can we get Metal to stand still for Tails to upload my personality? That god tech Medusa put in him increased his speed to come close to mine in my super form!

Knuckles- Easy! We keep wailing on him until he can't move anymore!

Palutena (telepathically to Knuckles)- Easier said than done, Knuckles. You know that god tech will allow him to get back up as soon as we knock him down.

Metal Demonic was about to attack again, but then a shot that looked like it came from one of Pit's weapons knocked Metal Demonic into a building.

Super Sonic- Hey, nice shot, Pit!

Pit- Uh…that wasn't me…

Super Sonic- Then who…

Dark Pit- Will there ever be a moment when you won't need me to save your ass, Pit?

Super Sonic, Pit, Tails, and Knuckles turned around and saw Dark Pit, Doctor Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot flying behind them. Dark Pit was flying with the power of flight while Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot were riding in Eggman's hovercraft.

Pit- Pittoo?

Super Sonic- And Eggman?

Dark Pit- Stop calling me that!

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- And let's not forget everyone's favorite goddess, Viridi!

Pit- I see your ego is just as overinflated as ever, Viridi…

Tails- But why are they even here? Dark Pit and Viridi I can sort of understand, but Eggman…?

Super Sonic- I thought Viridi was busy with Kirby, trying to convince him to join the Forces of Nature.

Viridi (telepathically to Sonic)- A little birdie told me about the situation at hand, So I sent Dark Pit to dispose of this…Metal Demonic. But how did you know about my meeting with Kirby?

Pit- Uh…we overheard Kirby mentioning it during Peach's Halloween Party!

Dark Pit put his hand over his face for a moment.

Dark Pit- Owi…

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Well…Kirby stood me up, unfortunately.

Pit- Really? Kirby stood you up and you're not upset about it?

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- I was at first, but then Kirby and Ty explained they're dealing with a situation involving Tabuu's followers. And if Tabuu is involved, I'd say it's a good enough excuse to cancel a date with the Goddess of Nature.

Pit- Kirby and Ty and dealing with Tabuu's followers?! We should…

Knuckles- Don't we have a situation on our hands already, Pit?

Super Sonic- Still doesn't explain what egghead is doing here.

Eggman- I was blowing off some steam after you ruined my plains to invade Skyworld during the first chapter when I picked up Metal's signal and decided to investigate. Happened to have crossed paths with the darker angel on the way here.

Then Metal Demonic got back up and flew back into the air.

Eggman- But I must say, I like that new look on you, Metal. I'd say you'd never looked better!

Viridi (telepathically to Eggman)- So, you're not angry that Medusa took one of your most prized creations apart and twisted it into her own creation…or are you just trying to hide your jealousy over the fact Medusa made Metal Sonic a hundred times better than you ever could?

Eggman- Well…maybe a little bit…

Metal Demonic- Another angel?

Medusa (telepathically to Metal Demonic)- That's Dark Pit. He's a copy of Pit the Mirror of Truth created from Pit's reflection. He was supposed to be my weapon against Pit, but something went wrong when Dark Pit was made and Dark Pit chose to fight with Pit instead of against. Although, now he works for Viridi, because Dark Pit can't fly on his own any better than the original Pit. Regardless, Dark Pit is just as strong as Pit, so it's going to be even harder to deal with now that there's two of them.

Metal Demonic- Hey, potato patato.

Metal Demonic fired a large laser beam from the turbine on his chest and it almost hit, Super Sonic, Pit, and the others.

Palutena (telepathically to Eggman)- You know, Eggman, if you hadn't of tried to launch an attack on Skyworld, we wouldn't be in this mess.

Eggman- Hey, don't try pinning this all on me, goddess! You're the one who opened a portal to the Underworld and dumped Metal somewhere where Medusa could find him!

Viridi (telepathically to Palutena)- You know, Palutena, he's got a point there. Hahahaha.

Pit- Shut it, Viridi! I don't need you to make things worse!

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Oh really…

Suddenly, all the water flooding most of Station Square was drained out of the city.

Tails- How did…

Viridi (telepathically to Tails)- You're welcome. As the Goddess of Nature, I was able to get all that sewer water out of there.

Tails- Any chance you can give me and Sonic the power to swim so we don't have to fear the water anymore?

Viridi (telepathically to Tails)- It's the power of nature, not merciless. I'd suggest taking swimming classes at the local fitness club for that.

Metal Demonic rushed them with a spin dash, but Super Sonic countered with his spin dash and knocked Metal Demonic away from the others.

Tails- We need to get this program uploaded into Metal's system if we're going to take him down. But I can't upload it while he's capable of moving at that speed.

Eggman- Actually, since I made Metal, in can access Metal's systems directly with my computers.

Tails- You can upload the program directly to Metal Demonic?

Eggman- Hey, just because I said I can, doesn't mean I will. I only came here to figure out what was going on with Metal. Why should I help you retards? Especially after you ruined my plains to invade Skyworld and trashed my Egg Carrier!

Orbot- The doctor is right!

Cubot- Yeah, why should we help you?

Viridi (telepathically to Eggman)- How about the fact that Medusa is endangering your legacy by making Metal Demonic, which was originally your creation, better than anything you've created. And if Metal Demonic beats Sonic, that would make you a total failure compared to her.

Eggman- …you…make a compelling argument. Fine, but I want Metal returned to me when this is done.

Palutena (telepathically to Eggman)- After we've removed that god technology out of him.

Eggman- Actually, I was thinking about keeping Metal this way…

Suddenly, Eggman felt the feeling of one of his nipples being twisted, like he was receiving a purple-nurple. In fact, he was, by Viridi's powers.

Viridi (telepathically to Eggman)- This is not the time to make jesters like that, eggs for brains! This tech is far too above what you humans are supposed to be ready for!

Eggman- Why you little…

Pit- Easy there, everyone! Can we please focus on Metal Demonic before we go after each other's throats?

Eggman- Fine, just give me that program!

Tails tosses Eggman a disk and Eggman puts the disk in his hovercraft's computer.

Eggman- This might take some time to install. Just keep Metal off my back for a few minutes and it should take effect in time.

Metal Demonic began charging for everyone again, but they all managed to dodge in time. Dark Pit pulled out his Dark Pit's Staff and fired a blast at Metal Demonic. It hit Metal Demonic, but Metal Demonic didn't look like he got hurt that much. Then Metal Demonic noticed some purple stuff on his left claw, trying to sink its way into Metal's body.

Dark Pit- The poison feature I put in the staff didn't work?

Metal Demonic- You fool. Poison has no effect on metal.

Metal Demonic swung his left claw and the poison splattered on Dark Pit, stunning him. While Dark Pit was struggling to move his body, Metal Demonic punched Dark Pit in the face and knocked him through the roads and into the sewer system below.

Pit- Uh…is Pittoo going to be ok after that.

Distant voice from below- Stop calling me that!

Super Sonic- Yep, he's fine!

Metal Demonic almost hit Super Sonic and Pit with a spin dash, but they managed to dodge. Pit having more trouble dodging then Super Sonic.

Pit- And we all have trouble keeping up with your speed, Sonic! I can't tell where he's coming from next!

Super Sonic- But I can!

Super Sonic quickly dashed off. The next thing Pit saw was Super Sonic and Metal Demonic dashing right at each other in like a tug of war.

Super Sonic- You might know everything I'm going to do, but that's not going to help you since I know everything you're going to do! Strange, isn't it!

Super Sonic and Metal Demonic tried to push the other with as much force as they could muster, but they both ended up being knocked away from each other and both crashed into a building on opposite sides of Station Square. As Metal Demonic was getting back up, he noticed something was being uploaded into his systems and turned to look at Doctor Eggman.

Metal Demonic- The doctor…he must be trying to do something to my systems! We'll see about that!

Metal Demonic charged for Eggman, but Pit blocked with his two daggers that make the Palutena's Bow before he could get close.

Metal Demonic- Still want more, angel? Fine, I'll give it to yah!

Metal Demonic fired that beam from the turbine on his chest again and blasted Pit through Station Square's train station.

Pit- Now I know how Pittoo is feeling right now…

Metal Demonic was about to return his attention to Eggman, but the Tornado 2 ran into him from behind.

Metal Demonic- This is starting to get more annoying than it's worth!

Metal Demonic opened his chest and a large missile was fired out of it. Tails and Knuckled tried to dodge it, but it turned out to be a heat seeker and it eventually hit the Tornado 2. As Super Sonic was getting up, he saw the Tornado 2 explode as the missile hit it.

Super Sonic- Tails! Knuckles!

Palutena (telepathically to Super Sonic)- Actually, they're just fine.

Then Super Sonic saw Tails and Knuckles floating just above him in a ball of energy.

Knuckles- ****! That was close!

Tails- But the Tornado 2 is wrecked!

Palutena (telepathically to Tails)- Just be happy I was able to save you two in time!

Super Sonic- Metal has started to push this too far!

Super Sonic charged for his light speed attack.

Super Sonic- Ready…GO!

Super Sonic dashed off for Metal Dominic. Metal Demonic tried to resume stopping Doctor Eggman from doing whatever he was trying to upload into Metal's system, but Super Sonic knocked him to the unflooded streets below with a punch to the head with his light speed attack. Metal Demonic tried to crawl out of the crater his body made when it hit the ground, but them he was hit with a swarm of light arrows from Pit's Palutena's Bow and a few blasts from Dark Pit's Staff. Metal Demonic tried to push back the projectiles being shot at him, Super Sonic dashed in from many different angles while still using the light speed attack.

Eggman- Just a little bit more…and…wait, isn't this Sonic's personality? That overloaded Metal's systems last time that happened!

Viridi (telepathically to Eggman)- So? You can just repair him like you did the last time.

Suddenly, Metal Demonic's body froze up and sparks of electricity were sparking from his body.

Medusa (telepathically to Metal Demonic)- Something is wrong! Metal Demonic, retreat for now and return here at once!

Metal Demonic- No…I've waited to long to have…a fighting chance…against…Sonic…

Medusa (telepathically to Metal Demonic)- What are you talking about! I command you to…

Suddenly, Metal disconnected her from communication.

Metal Demonic- Not…done…yet…

Super Sonic- I guess you haven't changed all that much, Metal.

Metal Demonic- Truth be told…I had not intention of serving that bitch…I only wanted…to fight you again…Sonic…like I said before…my sol purpose…is to defeat you and prove I'm the real Sonic…

Super Sonic- Then let's end this here and now!

Super Sonic and Metal Demonic use what little strength they had left to make one final punch at each other. Metal Demonic's claw stopped before it could reach Super Sonic's face, but Super Sonic's fist punched Metal Demonic in the face and knocked Metal Demonic out. Super Sonic changed back changed back to regular Sonic and dropped sitting on the ground.

Sonic- Finally…it's over…

(On the rooftops just above where Sonic and Pit were)

Watching Sonic and Pit from the rooftops above was a mysterious figure in a black cloak.

Mysterious figure- I see Viridi got my message after you two told me what Medusa was up to. Good work, by the way.

Standing behind the mysterious figure were Magolor and the Squid Baron.

Magolor- By the way, was it true what Medusa said about that power Sonic gains from the Chaos Emeralds? Is that really the power of a god?

Mysterious figure- Indeed. There once existed an A ranked god who also happened to be one of the most powerful gods I knew of. His power was so great, he was known as the God of Chaos, but he also happened to have been a comedian as well with all of the silly jokes he made. 1,000 years ago, he was turned mortal. Not by his choice at first, but he actually turned down a chance to become a god again. So, his god powers were place in what would later be known as the Chaos Emeralds.

Squid Baron- That sounded stupid, a god choosing to remain mortal.

Mysterious figure- Believe me…he had his reasons…

(Flashback to 1,000 years ago)

A man who looked like Mario, and man who looked like Luigi, a hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic, a fox who looked like Tails, and a female cyan colored hedgehog were standing in front of a younger version of the Lord of the Universe. The Lord of the Universe hadn't been confided to a wheelchair…yet…

Lord of the Universe- Well, at last I get to meet the famous Super Mario Brothers.

Man who looked like Mario- You know of us?

Lord of the Universe- I've got a son who never stopped talking about you. And I can see why Kyrin is so interested in, Marco Mario.

Then the Lord of the Universe turns his attention to the hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic.

Lord of the Universe- And Chaos, please forgive me for turning you mortal. I knew weren't the one who tried to assassinate me, since we're old friends. But it was best I could do to prevent execution like the other gods wanted.

Hedgehog who looked like Super Sonic- It's no problem, Lord Arkness.

Lord of the Universe- And we are more than welcome to let you return among us, Chaos.

Hedgehog who looked like Super Sonic- Wait?! I can come back to the gods?!

Lord of the Universe- Thanks to my son's new favorite helper, your name has been cleared and there's no longer a reason to keep you mortal.

The hedgehog who looked like Super Sonic was happy at first. He turned to look at the man who looked like Mario and the man who looked like Luigi. They seemed happy for him. But when the hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic turned to look at the fox that looked like Tails and the female cyan hedgehog, he saw something different. They were showing joy that he was about to return to the gods, but he read an expression in their eyes that said "please don't go." Then the hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic deactivated the powers from the Chaos Emeralds and his fur changed from gold to white.

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- You know what, Lord Arkness…I think I'm happy here.

Lord of the Universe- Are you sure, Chaos? You'll be sentencing yourself to mortality with this choice.

Hedgehog who looked like Sonic- I'm sure. You see, I owe everything to the new friends I've made during my time here as a mortal. I'll admit, a year ago, I wanted nothing more than to get revenge on the bastard who framed me. But I guess you can say I've changed for the better thanks to them. And after all we've been through…trust me, they need me more than the gods do.

Lord of the Universe- Very well, Chaos. I'll respect your choice. But you may keep those emeralds that contain your power just in case you might need them again. Tabuu! Kyrin!

The Lord of the Universe turned around to face Tabuu and another god who looked very similar to Tabuu.

Tabuu- Yes, father!

Lord of the Universe- Is our little friend ready to be transported to the monastery?

God who looks similar to Tabuu- Yes, father!

Lord of the Universe- Good. We'll be leaving now. He has to answer for not only trying to kill me, but for what he did to Chaos as well.

Right after the Lord of the Universe and the other gods left, the hedgehog that looked like Sonic walked up to the fox who looked like Tails and the female cyan hedgehog. Then the hedgehog who looked like Sonic saw tears coming from the female cyan hedgehog's eyes.

Hedgehog who looked like Sonic- Are you crying?

Female cyan hedgehog- Oh Chaos…

The female cyan hedgehog wrapped her arms around the hedgehog that looked like Sonic and began crying into his chest. The hedgehog that looked like Sonic smiled a bit and wrapped his arms around her as well.

Man who looked like Mario- I think I'm starting to understand the real reason why Chaos decided to remain mortal.

Fox who looked like Tails- Really? I don't understand at all.

Man who looked like Luigi- You'll understand when you're older.

(End of flashback)

(At Tails' workshop)

Tails and Doctor Eggman had finished removing all of the god tech out of Metal Sonic's body and Metal was starting to look like his old self again…literally.

Tails- That should be the last of it.

Eggman- Can't believe those stupid goddesses hoarding all the good tech to themselves!

Viridi (telepathically to Eggman)- Shall I twist your other nipple as well, Eggman?

Eggman- No, no, no!

Viridi (telepathically to Eggman)- Good to hear.

Palutena (telapthically to Tails and Eggman)- This tech is too dangerous for mortals to tamper with.

Viridi (telepathically to Tails)- Eggman yes, but I would trust Tails with this tech.

Tails- That's ok, I don't want it, anyway. I just want to get back to fixing the Tornado 2.

Sonic- By the way, how are Kirby and Ty doing? Viridi said they were dealing with some of Tabuu's followers earlier.

Palutena (telepathically to Sonic)- We already called them, but Ty told us him and Kirby aren't in need of help. And after hearing about the Metal Demonic, Ty figured you should get some rest for now.

Pit- Wait, you told Ty about the Metal Demonic?

Viridi (telepathically to Pit)- Yeah. After we told him about your little adventure, Ty said and I quote…(in Viridi's best Australian accent) "Bonza! That's very thoughtful that they're concerned about Kirby and me protecting this robot shela from Tabuu's followers, but they might be needing to rest after a rough fight already. Me and Kirby can handle this for now. Our mates might need their strength for the season 4 finale, anyway. Give our mates our regards."

Pit- That was a terrible impersonation of Ty!

Dark Pit- Oh please! Like you can do better?

Eggman- Well, if you'll all excuse me, I'm taking Metal back home and gonna try and rebuild my Egg Carrier. Then I'm gonna pray the author gives me something better to do the next time I'm in one of his fanfictions in this series. Come on, Orbot and Cubot!

Then Eggman carried Metal Sonic out of the workshop and Orbot and Cubot followed behind.

Sonic- I don't know about you guys, but I could go for another chilidog about now. Anyone else? I'm buying!

The End


End file.
